The present invention provides various novel diphenic acid monoamide compounds, novel pharmaceutical compositions, and methods of use thereof, as well as, novel methods of synthesis therefor. The novel diphenic acid monoamides of the present invention are leukotriene antagonists, 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors, and mediator release inhibitors providing activity useful for treating asthma, allergies, cardiovascular diseases, migraines, and immunoinflammatory conditions.
It is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,045 that 2'-[(3,6-dihydro-4-phenyl-1(2H)-pyridinyl or phenyl-1-piperidinyl)alkyl-aminocarbonyl][1,1'-diphenyl]-2-carboxylic acids are useful as antiinflammatory agents and, further, are useful in the prevention and inhibition of granuloma formation. Among the differences between the invention in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,045 and the present invention are notably the presence of a pyridinyl or piperidinyl ring attached to an alkyl of an alkylaminocarbonyl group as well as various combination of substituents of aryls all of which are not the present invention.